


The Best Pets for a Cat to Have

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Cats, F/M, Jack embarrases Ianto in front of their cat, Just cause they don't speak our language doesn't mean they don't know what's going on, M/M, Owen is hungover, Rhys is cooking, The Torchwood Team, The cats and their humans, and their cats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gay toms and single queens make the best pets of all. They can be absolute treasures in the home and there's less chance of your relationship being ruined by the arrival of human kittens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Pets for a Cat to Have

**Author's Note:**

> The title, summary, and story come from and are inspired by the book 'One Hundred Secret Thoughts Cats Have About Humans' by Celia Haddon. I am a huge cat lover and a friend gave me this book, knowing of course of my love for cats.
> 
> Written on the 19th July 2011, and very little time given over to it today to check it over before it went up.
> 
> How I didn't post this before today I don't know. It's about cats!

**Owen**

The sleek black cat jumped out of the path of the cushion that came flying at its head, giving the look at the lump that was lying in bed, and it was **the look**. Pets all over the world knew that look, it was the look the cat gave you when it was not happy.

“I can feel you glaring at me, bugger off.” Owen's hangover was not being helped by the cat meowing. “Go catch that bird that wakes me up in the morning, earn your keep.”

Tail held high, the cat stalked off. Maybe he would go and eat some of the leaves of the dying plants and throw up on his pet's bed, make him hate nature even more.

 

**Tosh**

The small brown tabby wound around her pet's legs as her pet emerged from the bathroom, wrapped in two big purple soft things, a dressing gown and a towel, the bigger one a darker purple then the other. Her pet smiled and picked her up, and then lett her bat at the small purple towel until her pet's hair fell from beneath it and then she started chewing on it, drinking the water that came off the hair. Tosh laughed and put her down.

“You like my hair don't you. Here, I'll get you something."

The cat watched as her pet opened the fridge and took out some morsels of meat. Meowing excitedly, she jumped onto it as soon as her pet put her hand down and gobbled up those bits of meat like it was the first meal she had had in a few days. She turned her eyes up towards her pet when she was finished, giving those wide eyes that had pets the world over coo and give whatever was wanted.

“No, that's enough for tonight.” Smiling, Tosh sat on the couch, settling her legs underneath her and patting the cat as she jumped onto her lap and settled down for a nap.

 

**Gwen and Rhys**

The big sleek marmalade cat watched as one of his pets cooked. He had been fed, but his food smelt a lot less appetising then what his male pet was cooking. When his pet laid down the spoon and went to set the table the cat took his chance, back legs bunching under him.

Oh, this was delicious!

“Hey, get down! Scat!”

He fled, feeling the flick of the tea towel on the tip of his tail.

Rhys glared at him and took out a few of the morsels from where the cat had been, chucking them in the bin. The cat was not going to get rewarded for his misbehaviour.

That night when his pets went to bed, he followed them. They got in their sides, and he got in his, the foot of the bed. Stalking up the bed to the pillows, he started kneading the blankets, feeling the lush material mould under his paws.

“Gwen, not again, he is not sleeping between us!”

“Rhys, he is a cat, it doesn't hurt you to have a cat next to you instead of me.”

“It does Gwen, it hurts both of us.”

“Why? Oh. (A little giggle.) I agree. Off, go away.”

He glared at his pets and then stalked away. Fine, he would go sleep in the dirty laundry basket then.

Later he was woken by horrific noises coming from his pet's room. He burrowed under a jumper and prayed there wouldn't be the pitter patter of tiny pet feet soon.

 

**Jack and Ianto**

The mature grey cat watched as her two pets bickered good naturedly at the table. The older pet would steal food off of the younger pet's plate, then the younger pet would either threaten him with decaf or lean in close to the older pet so they could share food mouth-to-mouth.

Decaf was not good; she had seen her older pet on it once when he had upset her younger by eating the last of the dark, dark chocolate that her younger had stashed away in the back of the cupboard, behind the coffee beans. It had not been a good experience, but her older pet had been more careful since then.

“Ianto, look at Eluned”, Jack said, and they both looked at the cat who was looking back at them for all the world as if she was their mother.

“She must think that we don't act right sometimes.”

“Like cats? We act right a lot of the time.” Jack leered at Ianto, who blushed a deep red at the thought of Jack acting like a cat by licking him clean.

“Jack!”

“What? She's a cat, she'd think it's perfectly normal.”

Eluned thought that that was a good time to leave and spare her youngest pet some embarrasment.

Jack and Ianto decided to watch movies that night, and as usual when they got time off it turned out to be quite a long night. Eluned woke at 3am to her older pet gently waking her younger pet up and helping him to bed. Eluned followed them to the bedroom and jumped up to sleep with them.

The morning sun found Jack lying on his back, Ianto on his side with his head on Jack's chest, and Eluned lying on Jack's stomach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It took me about two hours to write this once you take off the time I spent reading fanfiction while writing this. It's a wonderful magnet but it can be very distracting!
> 
> The name Eluned is Welsh (I couldn't resist) and means Image, Idol. Cats think they are idols, and I agree with them. Thanks to behindthename.com for the name.


End file.
